Shikamaru Nara
Shikamaru Nara is a high school student and police intern from Terra. Appearance Standing at around 5'6" and weighing 117 lbs, Shikamaru has a rather skinny although lightly toned build. His skin is a natural smooth tan. His hair, straight and black, would fall to his shoulders if he did not keep it constantly tied in a very tight ponytail at the top of his head. With a face that is permanently caught in an expression of deep thought, his dark brown eyes are always pensive. A smile is rare and he usually wavers between bored, irritated, or calculating. He doesn't put much care into his appearance, usually dressed in comfortable clothes in black or earth tones. Personality Shikamaru absolutely hates confrontation and does his best to avoid any kind of trouble. And he has a rather broad definition of "trouble", frequently complaining about everyday activities such as having to go to the trouble of lifting a pencil to do homework. He lacks any sense of pride and is extremely unenthusiastic, mostly interested in peaceful activities like cloud-gazing, napping, or playing slow strategic games like shogi or go. Yet, despite that natural tendency towards flight rather than fight, Shikamaru has a strong sense of morality and will never abandon a friend in need. His loyalty, intelligence, organizational skills, and ability to maintain an inner sense of calm in tense situations would make him a very capable leader... if anyone ever thought to put any amount of responsibility on this slacker's shoulders. Abilities Shikamaru's greatest strength is his genius. He has an IQ over 200 although he is usually far too lazy to show it. He learns so quickly that he grows easily bored with lessons, and his fast reaction time and analytical capabilities make him a brilliant strategist. He's also very familiar with the gathering, growing, and application of herbs and medicines. The Nara clan specializes in shadow techniques and Shikamaru himself is very skilled in ninjutsu as well as normal martial arts. thumb|left|300px|A nice display of Shikamaru's abilities. Kage Mane no Jutsu Imitation Technique • Shikamaru is able to manipulate his shadow along any surface. By using other nearby shadows he can further extend the reach of his shadow, but he is limited to the surface area of the original cast shadow. Once his shadow reaches the target shadow, it will attach itself. While attached the target will be frozen, only able to mirror Shikamaru's actions. If he is low on chakra, the Kage Mane will falter and the shadow will return to its normal form. His limit is usually around five minutes, but this might be even less if his opponent has huge stores of chakra or powerful magical abilities. Repeated uses shorten the time limit even further. Kage Nui Sewing • After extending his shadow, Shikamaru can then force it to emerge from the ground in tendrils. The tendrils can extend and whip about and are strong enough to pierce and trap nearby targets. Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu Neck Bind Technique • Once a target has been trapped by the Kage Mane, Shikamaru can then use his shadow to form a hand which will creep up the opponent's body to their neck. Once the hand reaches the neck, it will constrict in such a manner so as to strangle the opponent. False Memories Shikamaru's very typical life began with atypical circumstances. His parents mysteriously vanished and he was discovered at a crime scene alone, barely older than a toddler, and was shuffled around to various police guardians until he landed in the custody of a certain young officer named Vargret. It was a pain in the ass but Vargret decided to keep him. The next unusual event occurred when Shikamaru was a bit older. Vargret came home with another boy he had discovered in the Abyss, and Hidan was raised alongside Shikamaru as a brother. The younger boy looked up to Hidan, although he didn't quite follow in his footsteps as Hidan was prone to getting into fights and Shikamaru was the very opposite, running away at the first sign of trouble. Even so, Shikamaru wasn't the perfect child. His grades were always terrible in school because he would sleep through his classes or skip them altogether. Hidan has only encouraged this type of behavior over the years, and it was thanks to Hidan that Shikamaru has become a habitual drug user. The two have frequently been arrested on drug-related activity although there have never been any serious charges. Until recently, Shikamaru never found himself in much danger at all. He was just an average loser with a bad attitude who was going nowhere and didn't care. Memory Events * (Mid-November 2008) Regained a memory of Asuma's porch. * (Early February 2009) Lost his memory of his parents, gained false memory of being Vargret's son. * (April Fools 2009) Recalled a conversation about being a strong ninja for the sake of his friends. * (Mid-June 2009) Saw Hidan "sacrifice" him on television. Logs *It's two boys who go out to smoke weed and have some alcohol or something... *Halloween costume party, hosted by Selphie. *Var has a headache, and two brats certainly aren't helping. *They are on their way home when things just fuck up hardcore. *Someone's just quietly paying their respects. *Dr. McCrimmon is out grading papers on the campus grounds. *Hidan travels to the land of his birth, and drags Shikamaru along. (locked) *Hospital visit from a brat to the police chief. *Deidara goes over to Hidan's house to hand deliver a knuckle sandwich. *Ramifications of Yosuke's behavior. (locked) *Yosuke gets some visitors. They potentially meet his Shadow. *A boy's journey of self-discovery leads him to... probably the worst place. (locked) *Yosuke's home from the hospital and he and Shikamaru have some things to discuss. *Three "mutants" watch the execution of their kind. (locked) *The shadow awakens. *Shikamaru's recovering from Yosuke's attack and Daddy comes to visit-- er, well, interrogate. *After Hidan joins the military and Shika gets fucked up the ass by Yosuke. *Visiting an old friend. *Shika's coming over to assess Itachi's character. Itachi does some assessing of his own. *Hidan gets a present. (locked) *Lunchtime with the guys, just another day. *This is not going to end well. *JUST SOME DUMB MEETING AND ICE-CREAM. *There was a heavy fog that morning... *Shikamaru thinks Yaha's the one who killed Deidara, and he's the only one who can see justice done now. *Yosuke's worried about Shikamaru and doesn't want to leave him alone. *Vargret is gone, so is Seras' food supply and now she's getting hungry... *The Princess hosts a social event at her palace. *... Let's talk. *There's something hanging from a telephone pole. Wait, is that a body? *Itachi-sensei bought his student. That was awful nice of him. *Shikamaru realizes he made a very big mistake. Why is Yosuke so forgiving? *... Let's talk. (The sequel.) *It's Itachi's birthday... *Shikamaru just doesn't have enough blood to keep feeding Seras. But Hidan does. *In which our heroes learn of their plight. *The game begins. *The game continues. *The game ends. *The aftermath. Relationships *Vargret *Hidan *Yosuke Hanamura *Deidara *Itachi Uchiha *Souji Kazama *Sasuke Uchiha *Nill *Tohru Adachi *Light Yagami *Seras Victoria Category:Citizens